Father, Please Let Me Catch the Killer
by FanfictionQueenShaina
Summary: Satoshi Adachi, Adachi's son, vowed to catch the killer of Saki Konishi against his father's will. For this, he will do many things, even if it means going to other worlds. I DO NOT OWN ATLUS OR ANYTHING ELSE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is probably the first fanfiction that will go up, because the inspiration just hit me all of sudden! So sit back and relax.**

**Major Spoilers for Persona 4 is portrayed here. Also, this is a "what-if" story, adding a new character. The events of Persona Q don't occur. I hope you like it!**

Today's story is about Adachi. No, not Tohru Adachi, but his son. Adachi's son's name is Satoshi Adachi. Satoshi is a quiet, reserved type of person, not really speaking much. However to his friends, he cracks jokes and laughs. He is a first year, and is the same class Naoto and Kanji are currently in.

Today's story takes place the evening Saki's body was discovered.

"Damn it. We weren't even done with this case and now we have another. Talk about a pain in the ass…" Adachi threw himself on the couch.

"Oh, Dad, you're back. We had a funeral at school today regarding Saki-senpai" Satoshi sat down next to him.

"Oh…that bitch…" Adachi mumbled under his breath.

"Oh Dad, I forgot to let you know, since I am a lawyer in training, I decided I will investigate this case. I mean this is a serial murder case! We can't let this killer on the loose."

"Oh no Satoshi, you don't need to worry about a—

"No Dad. One of my friends—my senpai—is terribly affected. He was in love with Saki-senpai. Today at school, he was dying…he was truly in love with her. I won't rest 'til the killer is behind bars."

"That's great, Satoshi. Ya gotta sense of justice. Now, let the police handle the case." Adachi patted Satoshi on the back, and went to his room. Satoshi let loose a curse and went to sleep.

Junes Department Store-

Satoshi was walking around in the Electronic department in Junes when all of a sudden he saw Yosuke, Chie, and Souji fall into the television. Now Satoshi wasn't really all that fazed. Of course after his mind processed all that he gasped incredibly loudly.

He ran to the same television and put his hand on the screen. No ripples where being made. In fact, all that he did was add his handprints to it. A nearby security guard saw him and instantly threw him out.

"The hell?! I don't know how they did that, and wasn't that Yosuke-senpai dancing?"

As he walked home, he bumped into a gas station attendant on accident. "Oh, I am so sorry, sir!"

"Haha, no problem. I've wanting to touch you…."

Satoshi, feeling really creeped out, backed away and went back to his house. As soon as he reached, he felt a sharp pain pierce through his skull. "Aaaugh!"

Adachi ran to Satoshi. "I heard a scream! Are you okay?"

Satoshi forced a smile on his face. "Of course I am! Do you think I am scared of a little pain?"

Adachi sighed as he went back to his own business. Satoshi went to his room. "Dammit. What sort of magic trick did he do that made him go though?!" He leaned against the TV in frustration…and fell in.

**And that's for this chapter guys! I hope you like it, and probably tell me how I have done and what I should change. Will Satoshi meet anyone from the gang? Or will he get killed by Shadows? Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ba—I mean, the next chapter of **_**Father, let me catch the killer! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Holy crap, I got great feedback on the other chapter, and I am glad to see you guys enjoy my work. Last time, I got some constructive criticism that will really help my fanfictions. Remember, I don't own Atlus or anything else. **

**Major spoilers for Persona 4 are shown. None of this occur in the real game. Persona Q and other spin-offs don't occur.**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaugh!" Satoshi landed rump first. "Ouch, talk about a rough landing. Well I seem to be alright. Let's see where we are now."

He looked around his surroundings and saw fog miles and miles away. He got up and stretched. _Well, I better start looking around, _he thought. Satoshi was surprisingly calm for the situation. He didn't get scared, and he kept walking in one direction. After what seemed like 30 minutes, he started to get dizzy. All of a sudden, he saw a bear costume.

"Great, now I am hallucinating as well." He rubbed his eyes, hoping to not see it, but instead, it made him see the bear better. He jumped back a little.

"Geez, there are so many people in this world! I just want some peace and quiet, and now everyone is just bearging in. Hee hee, I made a joke." The bear then looked at our hero from top to bottom and asked him, "Who are you?"

Satoshi inspected the bear as well. "I am Satoshi Adachi, a lawyer in training. Though I am not a lawyer yet…and I didn't take any classes….Anyway, what about you?"

The bear replied, "I am Teddie. I was living peacefully until someone started throwing people in. This is getting beary annoying!" Teddie looked at Satoshi holding his head. "Oh, you might need my extra special Teddie glasses!"

"No thanks, Teddie, I am not blind."

"Hhhrrrggh, I am trying to be nice! Put these on!"

Almost forcefully, Satoshi wore the glasses. All the fog disappeared, as if they didn't exist. "T-thank you Teddie…" Satoshi said sheepishly.

"Told you so. Anyway, did you meet up with Sensei?"

"Sensei?"

A sudden realization hit Teddie. "Oh, you guys know him as Yu or whatever. He is so cool! He saved Yosuke from shadows and a thing popped up and…" Teddie kept rambling good things about this Narukami person.

"I wanna tour around this place. I want to explore."

"I do know I place where there are a bunch of Shadows, but it's beary dangerous." Teddie started hiding behind Satoshi.

"I don't know what Shadows are, but let's go."

On the way to a desolate Shopping district, Teddie was pestering Satoshi.

"Hey, why aren't there any girls here? Are you a girl? Do you know any girl? Am I a girl? Is Chie-chan the only girl in existence? No, she's a carnivore, she's gonna eat me! Can you turn into a girl?"

All this had annoyed Satoshi, and he lashed out in rage. "Shut up, you stupid bear!" He toppled Teddie over. Teddie recovered and shook his head.

As soon as they reached, Teddie started to speak. "Oh, this is where Sensei awakened his Persona! That was so awesome, how he fought those shadows!" 

"Persona?" 

"Well, that's what we decided to call it. Also, we encountered a big shadow! It was Yosuke's, and soon Yosuke acquired a Persona also. It was amazing!" Teddie was so happy that Satoshi could almost see sparkles in his eyes.

"Uh, yeah, that's cool." Satoshi and Teddie walked in Konishi Liquor Store. Suddenly Teddie stopped him from going any further.

"I smell a shadow nearby, we should run!" Teddie ran out the store, expecting Satoshi to follow, but he just froze. "What are you doing, you don't have a Persona!" 

Satoshi started laughing. "Hey, hey, Teddie, what would happen if I could just summon a persona like that? Wouldn't that be cool?"

"This is no time to be joking around! You can get killed out here!" Teddie was truly concerned. Satoshi on the other hand was 'posing' to get his Persona. Finally, after he thought he got it right, he tried summoning it.

And it worked, but not as planned.

**A/N: And that's all I got for this chapter. I will be trying to update as much as possible, since I do have school and crap. Maybe in the next chapter you might get some backstory on Satoshi. I dunno. Anyway, thanks for reading ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, guys! I am back~  
>Anyway, like I was saying, I got a bunch more brain juice then last time. Actually, no, that doesn't sound right. LIKE I was saying, i think the whole Persona summoning sequence was stupid, but what's done is done, am I right? So, yeah, enjoy I guess.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Atlus or anything. Persona Q and other spin-offs don't occur.**

An explosion unleashed, destroying everything in sight including the liquor store itself. Mass chunks of rubble fell onto the floor with a "clatter." Soon the entire store collapsed entirely. Satoshi felt his body turn cooler as his consciousness faded away.

"Do you think he's still alive…?"

"He has to be alive!"

"Another person appearing in the TV world without showing up on the midnight channel?"

Satoshi heard another voice, this time, a deep and serious-sounding one."Excuse me, but I would like you four to leave, we have a few more tests to run." He heard footsteps trail off. His mind wanted to scream on the top of his lungs that he was fine, but he felt as if his mouth was disconnected to his thoughts. _I'M FINE! I'M FINE!_ He noticed that his constant mind screams were doing no good. A tall and shadowy figure approached him, which he assumed was a doctor, gave him a shot, as his passed out once more.

Satoshi woke up slowly once more, this time his father next to him, looking overjoyed. Adachi hugged his son with happiness. "Thank god you were safe! You were gone for over a month. I thought I almost lost you!" Satoshi smiled, and was about to say something, but felt a sharp pain, similar to something he experienced the day he when he entered the TV. He grabbed his head in pain, he winced a little, but didn't say a word.

Adachi noticed this. "What's wrong?" Once again he was trying to speak, but his lips wouldn't respond, even if he tried. _Dad! Where am I? What's going on?!_ Instead his lips said another thing.

"Nothing much, I'm glad that you're alright." Those weren't the words he wanted to say, however. He felt as if he couldn't stop the words from flowing through his mouth. As if he was being controlled.

"Hey, you seem a little...different. You alright?" Adachi leaned towards his son more. Satoshi's mind was being spiraled, as he whispered in a low whisper, "I-I'm being, controlled…"

Adachi leaned back a little. "Hey, kid, you alright?" Once again, he wanted to say, _I'm just shocked, but really I'm fine. _Instead, his lips said, "Look, I am fine! I was just thinking about things, that's all."

Adachi gave a sigh of relief. "Thank god you weren't missing. I mean, you are all I have left." His foreign mouth started to speak words he weren't familiar with. "Tell me about me, I mean why you treasure me." Satoshi was giving a pokerface in his mind. He told the story before, this would be peculiar if he actually said it, but he couldn't help but sigh when he said 'sure.'

Adachi leaned back a little. "It was a foggy night. I found you near the Inaba Shrine when I had to investigate something there. You were sitting down next to a tree, crying. I found a note next to you that said, 'find your way around this world.' I decided to take you in, did the legal stuff afterwards. Why do you ask?"

He held his head again, and started to talk. "I-I d-d-don't know. ..Didn't mean to." Adachi walked towards the door. "You probably want to rest don't you? It's alright, I'll leave you be." Satoshi nodded.

_Now, Now I know something is up. What the hell is going on?!_

**A/N: Okay, that's all I have for this chapter. Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a review~**


End file.
